


Transfigure It Out

by rogueshadows



Series: Witch Bodhi AU! [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Written for 13 Days of Sniperpilot Halloween, Day 2: SpellsBodhi accidentally turns his neighbor Cassian into a frog. He's also a bit deeply and embarrassingly in love with him.





	Transfigure It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fallsouthwinter for her beta work on this ridiculousness. Inspired by prompt 1 even though I didn't follow it exactly.

“Jyn open up, this is an emergency!” Bodhi yells banging on the door rapidly with one hand and clutching the small amphibian to his chest. He was so careful coming over not to hurt him or let him escape despite his ribbits of protest. Jyn swears from behind the door before opening it and looks at him annoyed, but the door is open enough for Bodhi to push past her into the shop.

“Come on in,” she says sarcastically. “You know this is a bit beyond business hours.” Bodhi takes a deep breath.

“I know I’ll make it up to you but I didn’t have the things I need and well-” he says nervously displaying the frog in his hand and plopping him into a jar before he can hop off.

“You very frantically needed a jar for your frog?” she asks. Bodhi shakes his head frustrated.

“It’s um, Cassian,” he says in a burst of embarrassment and worry.

“What?” she asks closer to his own frantic tone, “Cassian that you’re in love with? That Cassian?”

Bodhi shushes her with a glance between the jar and her.

“Shut up, I’m pretty sure he can still understand you!” He really hopes Cassian won’t remember this conversation when this is all fixed. Better yet that he’ll think the whole thing was a dream.

“How on earth did he get turned into a frog?” Jyn asks, just as incredulous. Usually, the people that get turned deserve it and Cassian was definitely not one of them. She picks up the jar and looks at Bodhi’s formerly gorgeous neighbor warily. Cassian ribbits in a way that sounds almost inquisitive. Bodhi is losing it.

“It was an accident,” he admits feeling awful, he runs a hand through his hair nervously thinking of what he’ll need for the reversal. He’s only done this once before and certainly hadn’t had to turn Krennic back after so he’s understandably concerned. Jyn places the jar down again and looks at him for an explanation.

“We don’t have time, just, I couldn’t sleep and was practicing in the yard and well, Cassian was walking by and got caught in the crossfire.” He had been trying to hit the snail he placed on the fence and Cassian walking by had admittedly distracted him. Jyn sighs.

“Well, I’m sure he won’t be any worse for wear. C’mon let’s get the potion together.” Bodhi is grateful she doesn’t tease him more as they set in to work. Jyn goes to her big book of spells for the remedy, flicking through the pages in the index until she finds it. She reads out the ingredients as Bodhi gathers them off the shelves, thankful that the small shop is well stocked. 

Bodhi measures everything out and pours it into the cauldron, mixing it thoroughly and trying to focus on the task rather than the panic he still feels. Once everything is in the brew all that’s left to do is wait for it to steep and reach full potency. Bodhi paces the floor with nothing to distract him. 

“Bodhi please just relax, you’re making me anxious. I’m going upstairs to make coffee,” Jyn says before leaving. Bodhi is alone with Cassian and the wave of guilt he still feels.

Cassian sits relatively still only turning in the jar to watch Bodhi from time to time. Bodhi can only imagine how upset he will be over the whole ordeal once he was set right. The idea of Cassian hating him makes a pain ache deep in his chest. He breathes deep, deciding that if Cassian can understand him in this form Bodhi owes it to him to try and apologize.

He sits down across the table from his neighbor in the jar and tries not to feel foolish.

“Cassian, I’m not sure how much of this you can understand or if you’ll even remember but I am so sorry. I really hope you won’t punch me when you’re you again. Jyn was right, before I mean, a bit. I do love having you as a neighbor, love when you stop by and well, there’s just a lot about you to admire.” He knows how besotted he sounds and feels absurd telling all this to a frog. Cassian ribbits once quietly and if Bodhi was more delusional he’d swear he seems attentive.

He wishes he had the guts to tell Cassian the whole truth but the words stick in his throat, the fear that Cassian may be irreparable still there despite Jyn’s confidence. Before he can let himself fall back into melancholy Jyn comes back down. She stirs the potion discerningly, leaning down to smell it before humming affirmatively.

“Seems about right,” she says, and while Bodhi wishes she’d phrased it more surely for Cassian’s sake, he trusts her judgment. He takes Cassian out of the jar carefully and talks to him quietly so Jyn won’t tease.

“Okay Cassian, I just need you to sit still a second and then we’ll be past this and you can go home and probably never speak to me again,” Bodhi says feeling pathetic. He sets Cassian down and he doesn’t move to hop away, just blinks up at Bodhi and Jyn. Bodhi takes the eyedropper and squeezes too beads of the potion on to Cassian and stands in anticipation.

Nothing happens. Jyn puts her hands on her hips, brows furrowing. Bodhi is in shock, praying that if they only wait a moment more something will happen.

“Jyn, why isn’t he changing back?” he asks more scared than he had been before with reality setting in. It was supposed to be an easy enough fix and now he might never get Cassian back. Jyn goes over to her book and flips through the pages, reading over the potion again carefully. She looks completely distraught at the lack of outcome.

“It should, I swear Bodhi, we did everything it says,” she answers. Bodhi feels too overwhelmed to process. He picks up Cassian carefully to talk to him again.

“I’m so sorry Cassian, I,” he says, voice strained. He cuts himself off trying not to cry. Jyn seems fueled by the frustration, flipping through the pages they’ve already read, looking for any other answer. She stops with sudden comprehension dawning on her face.

“Have you tried kissing him?” she asks, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world because, well, it is the oldest cure. Bodhi coughs out a sad laugh. Cassian ribbits, heart beating swift against Bodhi’s palm.

“Are you kidding me Jyn? For that to work he’d have to be in love with me, I’m not stupid, just, maybe we should make another batch,” he says forlornly. Jyn shoots him a glare.

“Bodhi Rook I am not wasting our entire night on your complete lack of self esteem, dammit. Just give it a chance or I swear I’ll just go back to bed and you can keep him as a pet,” she says. Bodhi looks down to Cassian and feels torn. He knows it can’t be, and yet.

“I’m sorry I have to do this to make matters worse. God, you probably want to kill me but, I guess we have to know,” he says. He leans down close and pecks the frog on the head swiftly. Nothing changes for a moment, just enough time for Bodhi to sigh until there’s a flash all at once. Bodhi is thrown off balance onto the floor with a stark naked Cassian sitting in his lap. Bodhi looks up into Cassian’s wide eyes and feels too shocked to move or say anything. Jyn lets out a peal of laughter.

“I told you!” she says triumphant, “I’m going back to sleep now, please try not to turn him into anything else.” She turns to go and Bodhi is all the more aware of the compromising position he and Cassian are in. Almost as if on cue a flowered robe comes sailing over from Jyn’s direction.

“Goodnight!” she calls, leaving them to it.

Cassian’s state of undress and the heat between them make Bodhi feel like he might die, as he waits for the man to punch him or scramble away. Cassian does neither, blushing and pulling the robe around himself, Cassian sits close on his knees, settled between Bodhi’s spread legs. Bodhi tries to get up, but Cassian’s hand on his chest stills him. Cassian shivers and Bodhi reaches up and draws the robe closed better, unintentionally drawing Cassian closer in the process. He swallows hard, doubting Cassian will let him run from this.

“I um, I’m not sure if you caught everything while you were...frogged,” he starts awkwardly, tension easing in his chest when Cassian laughs.

“I heard a few things,” Cassian says. Bodhi blushes, knowing Cassian had understood his clumsy confession after all and not quite knowing what to do about it. He pulls his hands away from the lapels of the robe, redirecting with genuine concern. 

“I tried to be really careful but, are you hurt?” he asks.

“No, of course not. Just feel a bit dizzy still I suppose from the change,” Cassian says lightly. Bodhi is sure Jyn has herbs for the vertigo, almost wants to rush up and get them, but he doesn’t want to fuss over Cassian having already put him through so much. Cassian seems content to sit, looking at Bodhi in an oddly warm way that makes him feel self conscious. He averts his gaze, picking at a loose thread on his pants in distraction.

“All this chaos just for going out for a walk, you must think I’m a menace,” Bodhi says trying to make light though the guilt is real. They’ve been friends since Cassian moved in but never spoken this much or this close. A string of small moments and kindnesses that had captured Bodhi’s heart and still Cassian is so much more understanding than he deserves.

“Bodhi, as much as I don’t prefer being a frog, I really am fine I swear. I can tell you’re beating yourself up and that’s almost worse, please, just look at me,” he says. Bodhi shakes his head.

“I thought you’d hate me,” he confesses, still overwhelmed.

“Well, you said yourself, the spell only works if I love you,” Cassian answers soft, amused but earnest. Bodhi feels warmed from the inside out at the words. Cassian reaches out to tilt Bodhi's chin up gently, hand lingering on Bodhi’s neck. Cassian’s gaze traces over Bodhi’s features, pausing with a glance to his lips that Bodhi can’t ignore. Bodhi leaves his doubt behind and leans in, kissing Cassian with a spark just as real as the magic that brought him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> “I was coming over to see you,” Cassian admits in the limited space between them, “this worked just as well since I never seem to get up the nerve to ask you out.”  
> “Does this count as me taking you out?” Bodhi asks with a soft smile.  
> “Well, you did carry me across town, I think that counts as...out,” Cassian says. Bodhi can't help but laugh and Cassian grins before drawing him in for another kiss.


End file.
